


Good Girls Don't

by amy_vic



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_vic/pseuds/amy_vic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for and posted at <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle VII</a>. My chosen prompt was Faith/Gunn, roleplay.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Good Girls Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for and posted at [Porn Battle VII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html). My chosen prompt was Faith/Gunn, roleplay.

"Is this what you want, little girl?"

He already knows the answer, but he asks it anyways, every single time. Better safe than bleeding.

She looks up at him, dark eyes wide, and nods. Her hair falls over one shoulder in a messy braid, and makes her look five years younger. If he wasn't worried she might kick his ass for it later, he'd tell her she looked beautiful.

"Let me hear you say it, baby. You gotta said it out loud." His hands rest by his sides, and he pulls them back when she reaches for him. "No, no, sweetheart, you know the rules. No touching until you say it out loud."

She looks around the room, left to right and back again, and he can't help but do the same over her shoulder. The room is empty but for the two of them and the old bed made with clean new sheets. Nobody ever comes up to this wing of the hotel anyways. The wooden chairs barricading the doors are just for show. "Please, could you? I want you to fuck me."

"See, now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He smiles, but it's not real. He knows she hates having to ask for things, knows how difficult it is for her.

She doesn't put up any resistance when he wraps a hand around each of her wrists and pushes her down onto the bed; they both know she could break him, if she wanted to. But tonight, what she really craves is a break, and that means giving up the reins to someone else, even if she has to fight against her own body's urges and instinct to get it.

He fucks her hard, much harder than he ever would anyone else. The first time, he'd been careful, almost hesitant, and it had, he realized later, pissed her off; she'd grabbed his shoulder, claw marks she hadn't apologized for, and growled, "_Give me everything. I can take it, you know I can, now stop fucking around and_ fuck me."

Nothing gets held back now, and she accepts it all like the willing, normal girl she's pretending to be.


End file.
